


Honey, We're Home!

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Sam and Dean decided they were done with the hunting life, so first thing they needed to do was find a home. There's been so many houses they’re almost tempted to call it a day.  But the last house of the day looks promising.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean decided they were done with the hunting life, so first thing they needed to do was find a home. There's been so many houses they’re almost tempted to call it a day. But the last house of the day looks promising. After looking through the rooms with their Realtor, they decided to explore the place on their own. Dean tells the realtor they need some time to roam around and she said she’d check in on them in a bit. She headed out to her car to make a few phone calls, leaving them alone. 

Sam’s just looking around one of the bedrooms, which is giving him seriously dirty thoughts, when he realizes Dean isn’t behind him anymore. He calls out to Dean, but there's no response. Confused, he starts looking for Dean. Sam finds some stairs leading to the basement, and cautiously makes his way down into the darkness. He’s panting when he's finally at the bottom, his breath loud in the silence. Sam's anxious but but also a little bit turned on. Dean likes Sam a little scared and waits in the dark. He lets Sam get close enough to feel Dean’s body heat, then Dean grabs him from behind, holding his arms in a vice grip. Sam whines, knowing that when Dean uses this kind of force, hot nasty sex is almost guaranteed to follow. Deans breath puffs against Sam’s neck as he talks.

“You will not speak, I am in charge here. You are my little bitch and you will please me, and bend to my every will, or suffer!” Dean leans in and nips at his shoulder with his teeth. Sam shivers and stays silent, waiting. Dean puts a red silk tie around Sam’s eyes, tightly. Dean then goes to turn on the lights.

Dean steps behind Sam and pulls his arms behind his back holding his wrists together with one hand as he uses the other to push Sam towards the saw horse. Sam grunts as one of his feet bumps the horse and stops. Dean jerks up his wrists which makes him bend forward. Dean unbuckles and unzips Sam’s pants. He moves quickly and pulls the pants and underwear down to Sam’s knees.As soon as Sam’s glorious naked ass is free Dean gives it several quick and hard smacks, turning it the glorious red shade he loves. Sam cries out at each hit, and his cock is already leaking pre-come.

“You will spread your legs out shoulder width and hold your arms out while I get you secured. Move and you will be sorry.” Sam whimpers, cock twitching so hard it hurts, but he can't deny how much he's loving this. Dean smacks his ass hard and Sam gasps, as Dean secures his ankles to the wooden legs of the horse first , securing them tight with the attached cuffs. Then Dean moves to the front and secures his arms to the other cuffs just as tightly.

“I am going to get you ready and make sure the realtor stays out.” He goes over to lock the door, and as Dean comes back to where Sam's restrained, he looks at Sam and can't help but let out a groan at the sight. Sam is completely tied down, breathing hard, and constantly turning his head to try and see anything. Dean looks at all the toys on the wall and his cock jumps in his pants from all the glorious ideas running through his head. He takes down a cat o nine tails with leather rough barbs at the end.

“I found a new toy. Whaddaya say we try it out?” Dean’s predatory grin as he walks to Sam would make anyone shiver. He lightly brushes the leather across Sam’s face. Sam moans and moves his head as if the movement could help him find a way to see. Dean chuckles, then runs the cat o' nine tails across Sam’s shoulder blades, sending tingles down his back. Dean steps back and waits, as Sam keeps turning his head and waiting for a blow, but none fall. 

“Dean, did you leave me here? No! Please!” Sam’s voice is shaky, as he tests the cuffs to see if he can get away. He pulls hard and whimpers when Dean brings down the flogger on his lower back raking it across Sam’s skin as he pulls it back agonizingly slow. The rough thongs raise welts as Sam cries out.

“Oh god, Dean, let me go. We don’t have a lot of time.” He pulls even harder as Dean strikes again, this time across his ass. As Sam cries out again and stops moving, Dean is palming his hard-leaking cock through his pants. He rains blows on Sam’s back, ass, and legs as quickly as he can. He’s so hard from Sam’s struggles and he can’t wait to own this house for so much more play time.

“We have as much time as I say we do. I can chain that bitch down here too if you can’t behave.” Dean runs his nails down Sam’s back and slips a dry finger inside Sam’s quivering hole, making him gasp and wiggle. Dean steps back and unzips his pants, pulling his cock out then moves over to Sam’s head.

“Open up bitch!” He thrusts in root deep down Sam’s throat. Sam gags a little but manages to recover quickly, and moans around the thick obstruction. Dean thrusts in and out watching Sam try to wiggle for any kind of friction. As Sam moves, Dean pinches his nose closed so he has no way to breathe, making Sam’s body begin to panic at the lack of air, and shivering because he can’t move. Dean watches Sam and waits for him to be still before letting go of his nose and pulling out of his mouth. Sam sucks in air and coughs for a few seconds. Dean nearly came when he saw Sam coughing and gasping, helpless and unable to see is one of his favorite things in the world. Dean moves back to Sam’s ass and gets between his legs. Dean pulls apart Sam’s cheeks and spits directly on his hole before forcefully shoving his cock into Sam. His spit covered cock slips inside Sam easily, from all the fucking like rabbits they've been doing lately. Meanwhile, Sam is just moaning and turning his head as if he can see Dean slipping in and out of his hole.

“Oh Dean, please. Let me see. I love watching you fuck me.” The amount of whining in Sam’s voice makes Dean grunt and grab the base of his cock to stop the orgasm he is close to having.

“Oh no. I'm the one in control. You don’t get to watch, and you better not try and get out either you little bitch.” Dean watches Sam for a response, his own cock throbbing inside Sam. Sam’s immediate response is to test his restraints again because while he loves this sex, he hates when Dean treats him this way.

Dean holds completely still as he he grabs Sam’s hair and pulls his head back. Sam can barely breathe, but he holds as still as possible.

“You need to shut up, my little fuck toy. I think you need to learn how to obey.” He lets go of Sam’s hair, pulls out and tucks himself back in his pants gently. He moves to undo the cuffs on hands then feet. He pulls Sam up to standing by his arms and lets him have a few seconds to get his sea legs. Then he walks Sam towards a wall with several restraints.

Sam’s balls feel heavy with a huge orgasm slowly building in them. Dean walks behind Sam and grabs his wrists again. This time he binds them together in leather restraints making it impossible for Sam to move his arms. He walks back in front of Sam and pinches a nipple hard and watches Sam groan. Dean smacks Sam’s cock, making him gasp.

“Time for a rule change. No more speaking.” His deep voice promises pain, but Sam only feels even more turned on. Dean goes and shuts off the lights while Sam whimpers. Dean comes back, sliding a silk tie down tight in Sam’s mouth as a gag. Once he has that tied, he removes the blindfold as Sam moans around the gag. Dean goes back and turns on the light, watching Sam squint and blink, looking around, taking in the room. Sam’s cock dances in the air, both the room and Dean an even bigger turn on. 

“Look at that. My little bitch all tied up and hard. That cock looks like it's gonna explode. Your pretty mouth is so good at sucking my cock. I can still feel your throat fluttering around it.” Dean pulls out his own hard glistening cock as he talks to Sam and walks closer. Sam is grunting and moaning, unable to even move his tongue, so he leans forward to get the spit dripping out of his mouth. Some of the spit lands on his shaft and makes Dean moan. Dean reaches out and rubs the spit all over Sam's cock, Sam trying to fuck into his hand. Dean chuckles and smacks Sam’s cock, making him whimper. 

“You like spit on your cock little brother? Your cock is so hot in my hand. Want some more?” Sam's eyes go wide and pleading, nodding quickly and moaning. Dean gets closer and grabs the back of Sam’s head, pulling it forward and lining up his own cock where the spit landed. Sam shivers as he watches his spit dribble onto Dean’s hard thick cock. Dean groans, one hand rubbing it into his own cock, and with the other starts tugging Sam’s cock hard and fast. Sam grunts and convulses as he feels the huge orgasm rushing towards him. Dean sees Sam’s muscles locking up and he stops immediately. He moves towards the floggers hanging on the wall. He chooses a small lightweight leather flogger, and walks back smacking it in his hand. Sam has been unable to stop whimpering and crying, wanting to come so badly.

“I see you want to come without permission.” Dean brings down the flogger on Sam’s hard cock and the muffled scream from Sam makes Dean’s cock jump and dribble precum. Sam’s trying to form words to beg Dean but his brow creases in irritation at Dean’s smirk.

“I love it when you can’t talk. Your face is so amusing.” He flogs Sam’s cock, making him groan and scream behind the gag. Dean is so hard from watching Sam struggle, making an orgasm build up even if he isn’t touching himself. Dean groans as he grabs Sam’s cock in one hand and his own in the other. He starts jacking them both hard and dirty, watching Sam moan and wiggle, eyes rolling in the back of his head, screaming as he locks up jetting come all over Dean’s cock, stomach, and chest. Dean gasps as the warm come hits his cock and a stroke later he is going over the edge right behind Sam. He grunts as his cum splashes on Sam’s stomach, still locked up as he rides the waves of his orgasm. Dean keeps tugging Sam’s sensitive cock as he rubs his come all over Sam’s skin, listening to Sam crying out behind his gag, begging Dean to stop rubbing his sensitive member.

“You’re getting sore, huh, little bitch?” Dean keeps right on jerking it as Sam’s cries and wriggles, getting more desperate for Dean to stop. Sam’s body starts to convulse again as a second orgasm crashes over him in seconds. He screams full force behind the gag, spit dripping off his chin, unable to control anything his body is doing right now. Sam might not have come dry, but Dean is satisfied, as Sam’s head starts to sag forward from exhaustion. Dean heads for a bathroom nearby and is surprised to find aftercare washcloths. He cleans himself first and takes his time tucking himself back in his pants and getting a fresh washcloth for Sam. Dean cleans Sam up quickly, and lifts his head up.

“That was fun. I think I've made up my mind. We're gonna buy the place, Sammy. But first, I'm gonna tie you back on that horse, so you can think about all the fun things that might happen to you later. Or, maybe, I'll just leave you here for longer, tell the realtor you had an emergency and had to leave. I could leave you here for hours.” Dean’s heated eyes tell Sam he means business. Sam’s eyes tell a story of panic. He whimpers and tries to talk, just wanting to get dressed and rest. Sam is so afraid Dean will make good on his idea and leave him. Dean grins at the panic in Sam’s eyes, cock getting hard again just listening to all the babble. 

“I need to tie you up then, since you can’t seem to obey me.” He unlocks the cuffs and walks a half-exhausted stumbling Sam to the horse. He pushes him down over it and re-attaches his hands and feet to it. He pulls out the red silk tie and blindfolds a naked shivering Sam. He unties and pulls off the gag.

“Please Dean, this was fun, but you have to untie me. I love this, but this is going too far.” The whine in Sam’s voice makes Dean's cock jump as he gives a hard smack to Sam’s ass. Sam cries out and shuts up.

“You can beg all you want, but it won't make a difference.I’m gonna leave you here to think about what you’ve done.” Dean turns and stomps up the stairs making a show of unlocking the door and walking out, slamming it behind him. Sam is now in full panic mode. If he screams, the realtor might come down and see him. “Would she call the cops?” He whimpers and whispers to himself. Sam's cold and uncomfortable and with nothing to occupy him, his mind wanders. What if a monster got in here while Dean was away? He’d be dead. What he doesn’t know is Dean is listening at the door and is so turned on, but he really does need to get the paperwork started and that time will give Sam time to stew. Dean adjusts his hard on and puts his jacket in front of it just for cover as he goes outside to find the Realtor. Sam is crying by the time Dean comes back downstairs 20 minutes later. As soon as he opens the door and hears Sam, Dean's hard again and can't help but stroke his cock, listening to the mumbling and tears. Sam hears Dean’s boots on the stairs.

“Dean please. Untie me. I need to take a piss and this position hurts. What the hell were you doing?” Sam is irritated with Dean and as a little anger creeps in his voice he hears Dean’s zipper coming down and Sam’s cock is plumping up again.

“Oh well I guess you should have been a better bitch then. You're not being let out of here until I feel like it.” Dean moves towards his head and pulls it back by the hair. Sam groans and then his mouth is filled with hard thick cock. He wiggles but can’t move. Dean fucks into Sam’s mouth hard and fast, going deep and holding Sam up by his hair. Sam groans around Dean’s cock and is trying to breath in between thrusts. He can’t see Dean, so he doesn’t know whether to be happy or mad. Maybe Dean would decide to leave him here again. Sam decides to suck and try to get Dean off, hoping that will get him off this horse. Dean groans as Sam works hard to use suction and tongue to make him come. He fucks Sam’s face faster and as Dean feels his orgasm build, he thrusts deep and pinches Sam’s nose closed. Sam immediately starts thrashing as hard as he can as his throat convulses, needing air, which makes Dean come hard down Sam’s throat. As soon as he starts to come, Dean lets go of Sam’s nose and pulls out, finishing jetting his cum on Sam’s face, with Sam gasping for air and swallowing come. Dean tucks himself back in his pants and watches Sam trying to breathe. Sam silently hopes he was a good enough boy to be let out of this. Dean grins at the nervous look on Sam’s face and how quiet he is being. He stands back, waiting to see if Sam will beg again. When Sam just bows his head, breathing, Dean nods and takes off the blindfold then unlocks his cuffs.

“Well maybe I can teach you yet. We’ll have plenty more time to explore this in the future, I promise you that. Once you’re all cleaned up and dressed, we’ll go sign the papers, and then this little slice of heaven is all ours. So, go get dressed and take care of yourself in the bathroom. Make sure you look presentable. She doesn’t have any idea what we’ve been up to.” He grins as he helps Sam stand and hands him his clothes. Sam stumbles into the bathroom. Dean grins and looks around. He starts dreaming of all the things he plans to do here in what will soon be their sex dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be a one shot, but after reading the final draft, we realized we weren't comfortable leaving it where it was, so we took another one shot I had handy, and made it work for this story. Enjoy!

One afternoon, Sam’s just trying to relax while reading a good book on the couch of their new house, when he hears Dean walk up behind him. Sam can't help but feel a little on edge since the viewing, when Dean was a little rough, before they even moved in this house. Now Sam feels constantly terrified Dean's gonna try and jump him again. Dean reaches around and pulls the book out of his hand gently, laying it on the couch, then pulls Sam into a standing position and takes his hand walking him towards the basement stairs. 

Once Sam realizes where they’re going, he begins shaking, and tries to pull away. Fear is written all over his face, and he can only hope Dean isn't taking them where Sam thinks Dean is. Sam begins to get scared, when Dean stops in front of the basement door and opens it without a word. Sam almost yanks his hand out of Dean’s grasp, almost panting, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t want to go back down there. He just can’t let Dean hurt him like that again. He turns as if to make a run for it, when Dean wraps him in a bear hug. 

Dean whispers, “Don’t worry Sammy, just come along and it’ll all be okay.” Sam shakes his head, trying to fight Dean as he leads Sam down the stairs. Sam is getting more and more upset with every step, and he can't stop himself from crying; he doesn’t want to do this, possibly never again.

Once they're both in the basement, Dean takes Sam over to the sawhorse again, restraining him in the attached cuffs. Sam’s a shaking and crying mess, but his body's on autopilot as he lets Dean get him back on the horse. Dean pulls out the red silk tie, wraps it back around Sam’s eyes, and ties it tight. Sam whimpers and keeps turning his head, needing to see what the hell is going on.

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re doing but I really, really don’t want to. I don’t like this.” Sam feels Dean’s body heat as he backs up a few steps. Sam tries to make himself small as he waits to feel Dean’s cruel touch. Dean just forces himself to watch this, despite how much it's breaking his heart. He couldn't believe just how much he really hurt Sam. Dean reaches out and to gently touch Sam’s hair, stroking it lovingly. 

“Sammy, I am so, so sorry. I was supposed to respect the rules and boundaries we built together when we first started this kind of play. I got carried away, and by the time I realized what I had done, it was too late. I promise, Sammy, I will work hard to make it up to you and earn back the trust I broke by my careless behavior. Are you willing to let me try, baby boy?” 

Dean continues to card his fingers through Sam’s hair as he spoke, but he can feel how stiff Sam still is. Meanwhile, Sam doesn't know what to believe. If Dean was truly sorry, why was Sam attached to the horse again blindfolded?

“Dean, if you want to talk about this, just let me go. We don’t have to be down here to do that.” Sam just doesn’t know how to make this stop short of trying to break the horse, or at least the cuffs. Dean frowns, but just goes towards Sam’s back and traces gentle circles down the length of Sam’s back. Sam’s just in a t-shirt and shorts, so the material is thin and the touch makes Sam shiver.

“Sam, I know you don't have a lot of reason to trust me right now, but believe me when I say we both need to face this head on. I can't let you keep thinking I'm gonna hurt you again. I need you to understand that I would never want to hurt you like that.” Dean feels Sam start to relax, but his neck is so tense, he can almost hear the gears turning in Sam’s brain. “Dean, you completely broke my trust, and if I'm being honest, I really don't think this will help. I’m willing to give you a chance to prove me wrong, but if I say Poughkeepsie, you have to promise me you're gonna let me go, we stop, and that's it.” Dean nods at his little brother’s brilliant idea. “Alright, that I can do. I didn’t ask your permission before and we didn’t have a safe word when we should have. Now we do, so let’s get started on trying this again.” Sam relaxes a little, but he braces himself for the pain he is sure is about to come.

“This is our house. That means the things we do here are supposed to be together. You already know I love to have control, but it’s supposed to be fun for both of us. So, I'm gonna start you off with a cock harness to hold off your orgasm. Should be more comfortable for your position on the horse. Let me know if at any point that changes.” Dean runs a hand down Sam’s back one last time before heading over to get the harness; it has more support, so it's more comfortable for someone in Sam's position. Dean pulls Sam’s shorts down to his knees and is a little more than surprised to see Sam's half erect cock. He's gentle with his touch and movement as he fastens on the harness. It surrounds and pulls Sam's balls up against his cock while also angles everything toward Sam’s stomach so it's not pulling from dangling. 

Sam can't help but be turned on by the feel of Dean’s hands on his cock; by the time the harness is on, Sam’s already nearly fully hard and wiggling. But then Sam remembers before, and expects any minute he'll receive punishment for moving without permission, so he stops, and just like that, the pleasure is gone. Dean frowns at the sight, and can't help but hate himself for how Sam stopped himself because he was afraid of what Dean will do. Dean undoes the ankle cuffs, removes Sam’s shorts and boxers, then gently re-attaches the cuffs.

“Sammy, I know words won't really help, but please. I need you to at least give me a chance here and relax. This will be fun. I promise.” As he speaks, Dean rubs his hands over Sam’s lower back and butt, half massaging and half tickling. Sam can't help but giggle a little, turning his head. Even if he can’t see Dean, he definitely wants to, despite himself. “I’m not using any whipping toys again until we have some trust built back up. The only things I'm using are made for pleasure, not pain. If we get back to the other, it's a decision we're gonna make together.” 

Finally, Sam lets out a deep sigh; just when he thought he lost it, a little hope somehow managed to worm its way into his heart. Once Dean hears that sigh, he smiles, happy to see they're finally making progress. He runs a finger over Sam’s puckered hole and then pours some lube directly on it. Sam lets out a moan as he realizes Dean has used warming lubricant; it feels so amazing, and it shows just how much thought Dean put into this. Maybe, just maybe, Dean really truly is sorry for his actions. Dean shivers just from Sam’s one moan, which he knows means Sam's starting to let himself get comfortable with this. Dean's cock is getting hard just from that sound alone and his heart is crying out for forgiveness only Sammy can give him.

Dean slowly and gently slips his fingers inside Sam, starting with one finger, then probing inside, coaxing Sam open for him. Dean eventually finds Sam's prostate and rubs it with the gentlest of strokes. Sam lets out a gasp in pleasure, his cock jumping in the harness. Sam can't help but keep turning his head, trying to find an angle to see Dean. He whispers, “Dean, more, please. Let me look. I wanna see you.” Dean has to use his free hand to grab the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, Sam’s pleas alone almost undoing him on the spot. Dean hadn’t realized how much more he is turned on by playing with Sam like this. He decides now's the perfect time to move into to his next plan, and with the slow progress they're making, he thinks Sam might actually enjoy it.

Dean keeps opening Sam up, puts another finger in and starts slowly scissoring Sam open. Sam moans and pushes back onto Dean’s finger, cock so hard and starting to drip pre-cum on his stomach. Sam’s keeps turning his head, determined to try and see something. Dean rubs Sam’s ass cheek as he pulls his fingers out. “Don’t worry Sammy. I'll be right back. Gonna fill you up with a new surprise that I think you'll love.” Sam whimpers at the loss of Dean’s fingers, unsure of what a new surprise might mean. 

Dean goes and pulls something out of the bag he brought down. He grins and gets a remote as well. When Dean gets behind Sam again, he runs his hand gently over his thigh and ass, returning to his previous massaging and tickling. Sam feels it all, and despite himself, he has to admit he's really starting to enjoy this kind of touching. Dean lubes up the egg like object, then uses his fingers to hold open Sam’s quivering hole. “Hold still and I promise this’ll be good.” Dean slowly inserts the egg shaped vibrating toy inside Sam. Sam keeps moaning from being stretched and Dean gets even harder, watching Sam's ass swallow up the whole toy inside him. Once the egg is fully inserted, Dean steps to the side of Sam and turns on the toy to the very lowest setting, watching for Sam’s reaction. 

Sam giggles at the tickling from this setting, and it actually does feel good. Then Sam realizes Dean isn't behind him, and starts to look around as if he could try to see where Dean went. “Dean? Did you leave?” Sam’s voice is shaky, starting to panic again. “Nope, I'm right here watching the show.” Dean’s voice is husky, and what Sam can't see is that Dean has pulled his cock out of his shorts and boxers, slowly stroking it to the sight of Sam wiggling and searching. 

Dean turns the egg up just another notch with the remote, prompting Sam to let out a low long moan at the change. The egg is positioned very close to his prostate, the vibration making Sam so fucking happy. Dean reaches out and strokes Sam’s back from his left side, letting him know he’s still there. Sam turns his head toward the touch and moans in contentment, loving Dean’s touch right along with the vibrations. 

Dean steps back and moves toward Sam’s other side quietly, watching Sam trying to keep an ear out for him. Dean gets down on his knees on the other side and runs a single finger along the length of Sam’s very hard cock. Sam bucks a little, wanting more friction. “Dean, fuck. Feels so good. I want more, please. I wanna see.” Dean grins and turns up the vibration yet again as he takes Sam’s cock head in his hand and pumps it up and down a few times. Sam cries out, his whole body shaking from the pleasure. If he didn’t have the cock harness on he would have come so hard right then and there.

He hears a noise after Dean lets go of his cock, and turns his head to search for Dean, even as his body is still floating on a wave of intense pleasure. “Dean, please touch me. Dean?” Sam can’t hear Dean at all. His body is so sensitive to even the slightest change in the air and heat and he still can’t hear or feel Dean. Sam starts to whimper, then next thing he knows is Dean right there touching his face, tracing his jaw when something hot and wet rubs his lips. Sam immediately knows what it is, and moans as he opens wide to take in Dean’s thick dripping cock, then moans around it as Dean slowly goes in and out, giving Sam plenty of time to adjust and enjoy. 

Sam takes his time to explore Dean’s cock with his tongue. He sucks and hums, knowing it drives Dean crazy. This is so different from last time. It's more like a give and take, and Sam feels so much better about letting Dean do this. Dean turns up the vibrations one more notch, and Sam’s whole body quivers like an earthquake. Dean pulls out his cock, gets down on his knees in front of Sam and whispers in his ear, “Sweet baby boy, you wanna cum?” Sam moans at hearing Dean’s voice so close. “Please Dean..” Sam can barely form the words and then next thing he knows Dean is gone again. 

Sam looks around, knowing since he can’t see anything, listening is his best bet. He hears Dean run his nails gently down Sam’s right side. “Dean, please touch me, I need your hands.” Dean moans and grins. He's got another idea that he's sure Sam won't object to. He goes behind Sam, gets on his knees and licks a wet stripe from Sam’s balls up to his ass crack. Sam screams and restraint no longer matters as he comes immediately, his hot cum covering his stomach and the horse. Sam starts pulling on his restraints as his body nearly starts convulsing from the vibration on his prostate, as he realizes the egg shifted when he came.  
Sam's panting so hard he barely has the strength to turn his head looking for Dean again, begging, “Dean, turn it off. Please.” It's so hard to form the words, but as soon as they’re out of his mouth, the egg immediately stops, and Sam sighs in relief and finally relaxes. “Thank you.” Sam can't help but smile, because this was so amazing and he is so unbelievably grateful. Then he feels the sudden intrusion of Dean’s lubed fingers gently prying him open and slowly removing the egg. Sam moans, his cock wanting to plump but he knows it's way too soon. He hears Dean moving around, but has no idea what's going on.

Sam feels Deans thick hot cock sliding inside him slowly, spreading him deliciously open. “Yes, Dean, please.” Sam begs, and that's when Sam realizes this is what he's been waiting for this whole time. Dean holds Sam’s ass cheeks apart as he watches his cock sliding back and forth, deep inside Sam. He groans and with deep slow thrusts he makes love to his baby boy. He's doing an amazing job at holding back so that he isn’t too rough, and it makes Sam leak a few tears in appreciation. “Dean FUCK ME!” Sam’s voice is like a whip to Dean and he growls as he starts going faster but not too hard and so close to tipping over. He’s trying so hard to make Sam feel good from this, but finally, he reaches the point where he can’t hold himself back. “SAMMY!!!” Dean calls out and comes hard and deep inside Sam. 

When he finally comes down from the high, Dean keeps rubbing Sam’s back as his cock twitches out it’s last pulses. He pulls out slowly, kissing up Sam’s back and moving to sit in front of him, kissing his face slowly. Dean removes Sam’s blindfold and as Sam blinks back into focus, the first thing he sees is Dean’s green eyes blinking back tears. 

Dean kisses Sam, sweetly and slowly, before pulling back and putting his forehead up against Sam’s. “God, I love you so much Sammy. It was killing me how badly I messed up and hurt you. I swear, I'll tear down this whole dungeon and rebuild it however you want. Not even any toys, just a nice big bed and soundproof walls. This is our home, not just mine. You can think about it and tell me when you have an idea, and we’ll work it out together. Whaddya say?” Dean is holds his breath, nervous that Sam still doesn't fully trust him. 

Sam just smiles those adorable dimples, as he assures the older man, “Dean I love you. This really was what I needed, just like you said. It felt like a real bond instead of just you dominating me. I like some of this, but not too rough and I think you'll agree with me when I say no whipping toys at all. I don’t think I liked that too much. Let’s just stick with the playroom like it is for now. However I think you're right about soundproofing. We definitely need some in here.” Dean lets out the breath he was holding and nods, eyes glowing with so much happiness and love, something he feared he had lost for good when he'd hurt the one person he'd sworn to himself he'd never hurt. “Agreed! Let's get you out of here and we can go get cleaned up.” 

After he unrestrains Sam and pulls him up, they share another kiss before gathering their things and heading straight for the adjoining shower. This was going to be a great place to enjoy each other, and Sam can finally relax, now knowing with full certainty that he's not scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that think that Dean went a step too far here, fear not. I decided to add a second chapter, where Dean apologizes, and sets about proving he never meant to hurt Sam.


End file.
